Son of a King
by Firniswin
Summary: Rating may vary. As a gift to his newborn son Aragorn gives him a diary to keep all his best memories in. Each chapter is a new diary entry.
1. Default Chapter

Son of a King

By Firniswin

****

A/n: Hey all, it's me again. Man u just can't get rid of me. Hehe. But anyway, this is in first person. Just to warn you. But it is a diary so, it should not be that bad. Each chapter will be a new day and I will put the day on the top of the chapter. 

It is through the eyes of Eldarion, Aragorn's son. But it starts out with Aragorn, sweet, funny at times. I am not sure when and if it will ever end. I will just post whenever I get an idea. 

And thanks for all your support. Your reviews mean so much to me. I enjoy them immensely and always look forward to them. 

So please enjoy this little fic. Please R&R! 

Thanks, and namarie!

Chapter one

Minas Tirith, year 3023

Through the eyes of King Ellesar

"It's a boy!" I cried with joy, trying to raise my voice above the balling that you made as I lifted you into my arms and taking a warmed blanket from the nurse, Celise.

So strong are you my darling angel. You look exactly like your mother, save that you are mortal and a man. 

I was so proud when you came into the world, I held you tight and you grabbed my finger. I tickled your tummy, you laughed and cooed.

"What should we call him?" I said as I rocked your small and delicate frame.

Arwen had smiled weakly as the nurse put a cool cloth upon her brow and she began to breath normal again. 

"Eldarion." she whispered wearily, holding out her arms I let her take you. She brought you to her chest.

"Eldarion." I whispered back and looked at you with a fondness that only a father could have. 

I watched as you groped for something to hold and she nuzzled you against her warm flesh. 

I watched you both fall asleep, a young life had started that night.

So as a gift my little Eldarion, I give this gift to you. I give you this diary to keep your most treasured thoughts and life's most precious moments in. I pray to Eru that each day will be a new adventure for you and that the you will be protected. I love you my son, with all my heart. 

And one day, you will take the throne and be ruler of Gondor and Arnor. And this book will be the one who will listen to you, who confide in your most stressful days until you leave this earth as I will someday.

I love you Eldarion, and I will always be here for you. You are forever my little boy. 

__

Meleth, 

Ada

****

TBC~

PLEASE! Tell me what you thought! I promise it will get more interesting. That was just the beginning. I plan to bring this thing all through Eldarion's life. Won't that be fun?! Anyway, gotta go post it. Namarie! Oh and yes, the chapters will not be very long. It is a diary after all. 

Meleth- Love

Ada- Dad/daddy/ father/ pa ect.. ect..


	2. Minas Tirith Year 3028

****

A/N: Misspellings are for a reason. He is only five and learning spelling and write. So, all the extra misspellings and extremely horrible grammar are intentional. Please do not flame me! Onto the diary.

Chapter 2

Minas Tirith, Year 3028

Through the eyes of 5 year old, Eldarion

Today, _Adu_ tuk me fisHing. 

Then Uncul Legolas caym and told me sTorys. uncul Gimi gayv me u toy.

_Numarey! _

Eldarion

Translations by Arwen: 

Today _Ada_ took me fishing. 

Then uncle Legolas came and told me stories, uncle Gimli gave me a toy.

Namarie!

Eldarion

****

A/N: Ok, so I gave you translations. PLEASE! R&R!!!!!!

Ada- Daddy

Namarie- Farewell/ goodbye

Until next time!!!!!


	3. From a tent in the middle of Mirkwood Y...

Chapter 3

From a tent in the middle of Mirkwood. Year 3029

Through the eyes of 6 year old Eldarion

__

Suilad,

_Ada_ has finali had time to sho mi a bit of spelyng. 

Me and daddie and daddys friends are hunting. It is fun, cept uncul Legolas accidently shooted uncel Gimi in the foot. 

Uncle Legolas sed that he didn't meant it. He Thinksed that uncle Gimi was a dere.

Gimi said some funnie wordes that dady said I shouldn't here. But I did. 

Uhoh! Her coms _ada_. Nighty night.

Eldarion

Translated by Legolas:

_Suilad_

Ada has finally had time to show me a bit of spelling.

Me and Daddy and Daddy's friends are hunting. It is fun, except uncle Legolas

Accidentally shot uncle Gimli in the foot.

Uncle Legolas said that he didn't mean I. He Thought that uncle Gimli was a dear.

Gimli said some funny words that daddy said I should not hear, but I did.

Uh-oh! Here comes _Ada_. Night-night. 

Eldarion

****

TBC~

Ok, elvish translations:

Suilad- Greetings

Ada- Daddy

Please review! No Flames!


	4. Written by Uncle Legolas, from Eldarion’...

****

Ok, simple elvish:

Ada- daddy/dad

I think that is all. Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter 4

From Eldarion's bedroom. Year 3029

Written by Uncle Legolas, from Eldarion's words.

Hello again,

I am still six. 

Uncle Legolas and Uncle Gimli have been here for a few months and are leaving tomorrow because Uncle Gimli said: 

"I would like to visit the caves again while I am still able."

I thought he said stable and told him he could use his axe to hold himself up. 

_Naneth _told me that I should not speak my mind. But I told her that my mind sorta speaks by itself. She did not believe me. 

Today I wanted to make my father a present and well…

Sory, uncul Leglass was lafing and cud not stop. I sent him a ways. 

Anie way. So I made _Ada_ a present and brot it up too him. 

It was a card made with prety papir and leves on it. 

He saw the leaves and asced me whered I gotted them. 

I told him: "I admird the leves on the tree out in the cortyard so much." 

_Ada_, gotted relly mad. 

Dady sented me to mi room. And I am stil heer. 

Uncul Leglass is back, I will let him rite now.

As I was saying, _Ada_ has not seen me since, I hope he still loves me. 

I did not mean to disobey, I did not plan too. 

The tree was so pretty. 

_Now from the exact words of Legolas Greenleaf_:

Aragorn has now entered the room, a stern look adorning his face. 

Yet, in his eyes, I can see a smile reaching his ears. 

"Eldarion?" he says trying to stow away the humor that creeps to his eyes and face. He can hardly stop his mirth, I myself am almost laughing with joy.

Aragorn picks up his son from the bed and holds him close, hugging the boy and kissing his dark unruly head. The head that looks so much like his own.

"I will always love you _ion nin_." he says to Eldarion while he puts him in his bed and strokes his locks. "Nothing can ever change that. You are my son," he smiles as the boy's eyes begin to grown heavy and he slips into sleep.

"Forever and always will I love you, my little Eldarion."

__

Taken from the year 3029 in Eldarion's sixth year.

****

TBC~

Hope you all liked that. I have been waiting ever since I started this to write that little bit. Also, I used Legolas because it seemed better. I could not use Gimli, I need elvish and Gimli would not really speak much of that. Hehe. Elvish speaking dwarves? Shakes head sadly. Please R&R! Flamers will be scorned….reviewers adorned.


	5. From Eldarion's study room, year 3029

****

Ok, here is another chapter of "Son of a King"!!!! Hope you like it!!!! 

Yes _Legolaslover2003,_ I think you and Legolas do share that. J I am glad you like it so much, I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable. I will try and think of more soon!!!!

Thanks _Dreamer4eva_!!!!! I am so glad these weird little fics inspire you!!!! I truly love writing them, I always wondered what life was like for Aragorn with all his children, so I just had to write this little thing. And I am honored that you cried. Thanks!!!!!

Yes, _Elven Kitten_, it was terribly hard, actually, I was surprised it turned out so well! I am not very good at displaying certain characteristics and I am glad you thought I did good!!!! J Thanks!!!!!

Haha _grumpy_, I wanted to make it that way! He is a lot like Estel!!!! Hehe! Never noticed that!! Thanks for pointing that out!!! Thanks so much!!!

Here's more _Lady Lanet_!!!!!

Thanks _Mysterious JedI_!!!!!! Hope it continues to be good!!!!

I'm glad you liked it _Stephanie_, thanks!!!!

This is really funny _Meldewen Ilce!!! _I got your review right after I went to see Rotk, so it was fun reliving that part!!! That was one of my absolute favorites!!! He was beautiful, so cute too!!! Oh man, I almost cried!!!

Hannon le mellon nin, Linwen, I am glad you liked it!!!!!!!!!

Ok, here we go!!!! Enjoy!!! Please R&R!! No Flames!!!!!

Chapter 5

In Eldarion's study room. Year 3029

Written by Eldarion.

Hello again,

Today, _Naneth _made me learn. I wanted to go on the hunt with _Ada_ and his frends, but mother sed that I must lern to become a great king. 

It's not like I am going to becum a king now. I just dont get mothers. 

Oh, I gave Glorfie an aple today before we started. mama said it was nice to do, how was I suposd to know the apple had wormies in it. 

Glorfie got real mad, I hope he's ok. He's been locked up in his private room for a while now.

I went and told _Nana_, she said it was old mesmories. She said Glorfie used to teach _Ada_ and that was enough to be sed. 

Oh well, I think I herd Glorfie screme, _Namarie._

Eldarion, sun of _ada_.

Translation by Arwen:

Hello again,

Today, _Naneth _made me learn. I wanted to go on the hunt with _Ada_ and his friends, but Mother said that I must learn to become a great king. 

It's not like I am going to become a king now. I just don't get mothers. 

Oh, I gave Glorfie an apple today before we started. Mama said it was nice to do, how was I supposed to know the apple had worms in it?

Glorfie got real mad, I hope he's ok. He has been locked up in his private room for a while now.

I went and told _Nana_, she said it was old memories. She said Glorfie used to teach _Ada_ and that was enough to be said. 

Oh well, I think I heard Glorfie scream, _Namarie._

Eldarion, son of _Ada_.

****

TBC~

Hope you liked this!!! R&R!!! Please no flames!!!!!!!


	6. From the Houses of Healing, year 3029

****

Ok, here is more!!!!!

Thanks _Moismiley!!!!!! _ Here is more!!!!

I hope this was soon enough for you _Linwen_!!!!!!

Chapter 6

In the Houses of Healing, year 3029

Written by Eldarion

Hello,

Today has been busy. 

I am very woried, _Ada_ came home with two owies. He faneted befor I culd ask him how the hunting trip was and he had a arow stucking out of his side, he had another one stucking from his shoulder.

We have been here ever since and everyone is woried for him, espesully uncle Legolas and _nana_.

Uncle 'Dan and 'Ro helped bring daddy home yesturday.

I told mommy that the translatons were here, she asked me what I was talkin' about. 

When I pointed to 'Dan and 'Ro she sighed and went off to find Glorfie, she said something about asking him to teach me vocal-cattle-berry. And I have tried every kind of berry, _Ada _showed me. 

I wonder if they grow from cows?

Anyway, I have to find someone to translat this so I can read it when I'm a growed up king like _Ada_.

B-bye,

Eldarion

Translation by Glorfindel:

Hello,

Today has been busy. 

I am very worried, _Ada_ came home with two wounds. He fainted before I could ask him how the hunting trip was and he had a arrow sticking out of his side, he had another one sticking from his shoulder.

We have been here ever since and everyone is worried for him, especially uncle Legolas and _nana_.

Uncle 'Dan and 'Ro helped bring daddy home yesterday.

I told mommy that the translations were here, she asked me what I was talking' about. 

When I pointed to 'Dan and 'Ro she sighed and went off to find Glorfie, she said something about asking him to teach me vocal-cattle-berry. And I have tried every kind of berry, _Ada _showed me. 

I wonder if they grow from cows?

Anyway, I have to find someone to translate this so I can read it when I'm a grown up king like _Ada_.

B-bye,

Eldarion

Glorfindel's note: Incase you did not understand, 'Vocal-Cattle-Berry' is Vocabulary. 

****

TBC~

Well, hope you liked that. J Please R&R, no flames. 


	7. Still in the Houses of Healing, year 302...

Chapter 7

Still in the Houses of Healing, year 3029

Recorded by Legolas Greenleaf, named Eldarion's scribe.

__

Suilad,

__

Ada is waking now, mommy said that he would be sore so I am not allowed to jump on the bed or anything like that. 

I was kinda sad at first, but now I see why. 

Daddy moans every so often if I move to much and he looks like one of Glorfie's balrog friends played with him.

Oh! Uncle Legolas just told me that they were not Uncle Glorfie's friends and never to talk about them again in front of Glorfie.

I don't think it would matter since he has locked himself in his bed chambers again. 

He went back in after coming to check on daddy, today when I was practicing archery with Uncle Legolas, I somehow shot into the room that he was in. 

Glorfie limped out and went straight to his room, closing the door behind him. 

I told him I was sorry, but he does not seem to be in there, _Ada_ told me he is very powerful, maybe he did a magic trick and disappeared. 

I thought about, once daddy wakes up, going to the north wall and climbing up into his room through the balcony. No telling _Nana _uncle Leggy!

Oh, Daddy is awake. Uncle Legolas will take it from here.

Written in the observation of Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood:

Eldarion crawls up to his father and looks into the pained silver eyes.

The lad pokes his finger into one cheek, slightly afraid. I know why he fears, I can see it too. 

But no, Aragorn coughs and his breaths come out in weary gasps, but it slowly goes back to normal and he smiles at his son, who now sits by him in the bed.

I watched as Aragorn pulls his son gently and lets him lay beside him, closing his eyes for a moment to rebuild any strength he has already lost. 

The Child lays his curly dark head upon his father's dark arm and with what strength he has, Estel squeezes him softly. 

Eldarion giggles lightly and snuggled his face into his father's bandaged chest, careful not to hurt his side anymore than it already hurts, and it does hurt. I can see it in Strider's anguished gaze.

"I love you _Ada_." he whispers in his father's ear, Aragorn chuckles and squeezes him again. 

"And I love you, my little Eldarion." the older man realizes how raw his voice is, Eldarion does also and grabs a glass of water from the bedside table. 

"Here Daddy, drink this." he puts the glass to his father's lips and smiled when Aragorn drinks all of it. "That better?" he asks snuggling back into his father's warm embrace. 

"Much." the king of Gondor whispers while running a hand through his son's curls. 

Getting up, I leave the scribing to Glorfindel, who has reappeared with a heavy limp.

Legolas makes his way to Aragorn, smiling wearily as he does so.

"You better get well soon ranger?" the prince of Mirkwood threatens placing a hand upon Eldarion's raven head. "I have had to care for your son all week."

"Ah." the man sighs turning his head when I come closer. "Are you limping Glorfindel?"

__

Sighing I am going to set the diary down now, for little Eldarion is asleep and he would probably not want us writing after he is not in it. Typical six year old.

Written by Glorfindel and Legolas Greenleaf; the faithful scribes of Eldarion son of Elessar, King of Gondor and Arnor.

****

So that was more mush than funny. It was cute though. I like Eldarion and Aragorn moments, they are so cute!!!! Ok, well R&R! No FLAMES!!!!!!

****

Well _Araphin_ **, Aragorn is on the mend, and yes, Eldarion does need to learn his vocab, or maybe I do. Hehe. **

Thanks _Azla_**! That was a compliment even though you could not write much. I am glad you like the 'vocal-cattle-berry'**

Yes _Grumpy_**, poor, poor Glorfindel. And no, it was a few of the orcs that are left on Middle-Earth. They were a little more outgoing than they should have been. **

Thanks _Moismiley_**! And I was happy to review ur fic!!! I am honored!!!!!**

Ok, so that is all for now, I must go and do school!! B-bye for now!!!!

P.S. My fan fiction contest is still up!!! If you have not entered, want to enter, ort want to check it out. I would be very excited if any of you entered it!!!!


	8. In the Houses of Healing still, year 302...

Chapter 8

Houses of Healing still, year 3029 (2 days)

From the words of Eldarion, once again recorded by Legolas

Hello again,

I think I have finally learned a bit more spelling and grammar.

Today was a day like no other:

I was walking in the hall when I saw a plant, I told mommy how ugly and sad it looked. She laughed and told me maybe it needed something to make it stronger, like milk.

So, I did what _nana_ said. I took my breakfast milk and when I was walking to see _Ada_ in the houses of healing again, I gave the plant my milk.

I did not see anything happen, but I just let it go, thinking I would check on it later.

Daddy was well, today they let him out of bed and he went on a walk with me. I did not tell him about the plant because I did not want to worry him over the poor plant.

__

Ada was still very tired and he needed to sit on a bench for a rest. He seemed a little angry, but Uncle Legolas said it was that he was mad at himself, tired of being weak.

After a little while, we went back to the room, I checked on the plant, but I still could not tell.

It looked exactly the same.

I came back the next day, I was told that Daddy was stronger and was to go on a longer walk today.

When coming upon the hall, a horrible smell came upon me. I coughed and gagged, it was awful.

I heard voices from _Ada's_ room, they seemed nervous.

" I smell orc." one said

"I do also!" another that sounded much like Daddy said.

"Let us slay the fell beasts!" Uncle Gimli growled, I back away slowly, looking around the hall.

Suddenly, three shouts and then much coughing as the three converged upon the hall way.

"Oh Eru!" Uncle Legolas groaned as he coughed and gagged.

Uncle Gimli smiled despite the smell and waddled over to the small and wilted plant.

"Taint no orc." he growled and looked back at his friends. "It's the plant." he said a small chuckled springing to his lips.

I watched as daddy and Legolas began to laugh, and cough. Daddy, despite the pain on his face, laughed all the harder and placed a hand to his forehead as he slid down the wall and rested upon the ground.

Uncle Legolas grinned at me, I was hiding behind another bushy plant, but he easily caught sight of me with his sharp eyes. He nodded and went back to help Daddy up.

So, that is what happened today. Thankfully, the healer said that Daddy could come home tomorrow. I am so happy! I can't wait for him to tuck me in bed again. Mommy is wonderful! But there is nothing like a father's love.

P.S. Mommy helped me a bit with the words and grammar.

****

TBC

Hope you all liked it! Sorry it has taken me SO long to get any further. I promise to try and write more!!! J

Reviews please!!!!!

God bless!!!!!

****

Replies

Of course I will update again, Lady Lanet**! I will update as soon as possible!!!**

LOL!!! Yes, grumpy**! Eldarion strikes again in this chapter too!!**

Sorry for the long wait, Moismiley! **I did not mean to take so long! I promise!!!!**

Ok, thanks ALL of you who updated!!! Thanks and I will update soon as I may!!!!


End file.
